


Through Darkness Comes Light

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: This fic came from a Tumblr Prompt by Reedsy.Prompt:It was just a regular day at the office. Then the power went out.





	Through Darkness Comes Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipsterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/gifts).



> This story came from a Reedsy prompt from Tumblr, it was shared by Shipsterella, who has once again has had my muse rubbing her hands together and formulating a plan for Mirandy world dominance. She has, as always, been invaluable, helping my scattered brain fix the most glaring mistakes. Any further mistakes are mine and I own them.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing belonging to The Devil Wears Prada. These characters belong to the original author and the 20th Century Fox.

Andy was running up the seventeen flights of stairs to Runway, her cell phone offering the only illumination to the darkness the building was experiencing. She was panicked by the darkness, but what had panicked her more was the call from Miranda. She had demanded Andy's presence and then there'd been an almighty crash. It had caused her to drop the searing hot Triple Venti No Foam Latte she had been sent out for, but she was unconcerned by the burn to her hand. She frantically made for the stairwell, asking Miranda if she was okay and trying to keep the growing panic from her voice. There was no response from the editor.

Launching herself through doors to exit the stairwell she skidded to a stop before hitting the glass doors to the outer office where she worked. Opening the door smoothly she detected nothing untoward. Stepping gingerly she froze as her cell beeped three times before powering down. "Goddamn fucking piece of shit!" She hissed. She was left in pitch darkness, struggling to catch her breath. Moving cautiously she stood by her desk and listened intently. The only thing she could hear was her own heavy breathing. "Miranda?" She queried breathlessly. Listening closely, she caught the slight rustle and moved coming from the Dragon's inner sanctum. Moving carefully towards the door, she tripped over what could only be one of the garment racks used by the Art Department for the run-through. She landed on her burnt hand causing her to gasp as a searing pain made its way into her palm. "Ouch! Goddamn fuck!" She hissed. "Fuck this darkness! Fuck this shit! Miranda, are you in here?"

"Language Andréa." She heard the muffled voice coming from nearby but could see nothing in the darkness.

"Miranda?" She asked again.

"Who else?" Came the muffled response. "My ankle's trapped under this infernal rack."

"You could have warned me it was there rather than letting me trip over the fucking thing in the dark." Andy hissed furiously. "It's not like I come outfitted with fucking night vision goggles."

"Language," Miranda warned. She sounded appalled at Andy's language and behaviour.

Andy raised herself onto her knees, careful not to put pressure on her burnt hand. Reaching in front of her she touched the wheels of the rack. Moving her hands up she found Miranda's red-soled Prada pump connected to the editor's shapely ankle. It was twisted between two bars of the rack. "I need to lift this, so you can slide your foot between the bars. Do you still have your cell?" Andy queried.

"No, it slid from my hand towards my desk." Miranda's tone of voice would have sounded bored to anyone but Andy, the brunette, however, could determine the flicker of pain behind the words.

"Right. I'm going to follow the rack until I get to your head and then..." Andy was interrupted by the editor's voice.

"Bore someone else with your thought process Andréa, and get me loose," Miranda demanded imperiously. Miranda gasped as Andy crawled on her knees next to her and her fingers swept along her hairline. "Andréa if you have finished playing with my hair..." Miranda trailed off as Andy snatched her fingers from the silky silver hair and moved carefully around the woman.

"Fucking impossible woman," Andy muttered under her breath as she moved on her knees around the clothing rack."It's goddamn lucky she's so beautiful." Miranda caught the mumbled words and allowed herself to smile. Andy found the top of the clothing rack. "I will lift this now. When you see it move, scooch as far back as you can go."

"I do not scooch," Miranda claimed indignantly.

Andy ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Goddamnit woman, I don't care how you do it, just slide that perfect ass of yours out of the way when I lift this heavy fucking piece of shit off you. Why do you have to make this more difficult?" She observed Miranda stiffening at her words and sighed. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I hate the dark and...well...I...nevermind. I'll shut up now." Andy stuttered. She stood and lifted the top of the clothing rack with a grunt as pain radiated through her hand. She noticed as Miranda slid past her calf before laying it back down.

She caught the soft whisper as Miranda sat against the wall. "Thank you, Andréa."

Andy couldn't help but grin at the words. The only time Miranda had thanked her was at the benefit at the Met almost a year before. "You're welcome. I'll just find your cell." Andy took her heels off and moved warily towards where she knew Miranda's desk was and bent to pick up the cell as her toes touched it. She switched on the flashlight.

"There are candles and a lighter in the kitchen," Miranda told her.

Andy sighed and placing the cell on Miranda's desk, moved towards the clothing rack and lifted it upright, moving it against the wall out of their way. She left the clothes where they had fallen on the floor. Turning towards the older woman she stepped carefully and knelt before her. "Are you okay? Do you need help standing?"

Miranda closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't be absurd." Miranda's tone was icy.

"Fine." Andy stood again and turned to move away from the older woman. Hearing the gasp, she spun around to find Miranda on her feet but leaning against the wall, her face clouded by pain. "Why do you do that?" Andy hissed. "I offer my help willingly, but no, Miranda Priestly is too fucking proud and stubborn to accept help from her lowly assistant." She saw as Miranda flinched at her words and moved quickly towards the older woman. Not giving the older woman time to react she placed one arm behind Miranda's knees and the other around her back, swinging her into her arms with a wince.

Miranda gasped, astounded by Andy's strength. Her arms came up around the young woman's neck as she carried her to the sofa.

Andy had serious thoughts about dumping the older woman unceremoniously onto the soft leather but found her senses being dazzled as Miranda's hands played with the soft curls at the base of her neck. She sat down and kept a loose hold of the editor, watching her closely in the dim light provided by the phone. Raising her hand between them she swept Miranda's signature forelock out of her face and received a small sigh, she caught Miranda's eye. "I'm sorry for manhandling you, Miranda. If you slide off my lap, I'll arrange for those candles and look at your ankle."

Miranda settled into Andy's arms further, making no move to get off her lap, her hand pushing deeper into Andy's hair. "I find you make quite a suitable cushion, Andréa," Miranda whispered. Andy shuddered as Miranda trailed her nose up Andy's jaw, "And my perfect ass is quite comfortable where it's at." She whispered hotly in her ear.

Andy blushed furiously. "I'm sorry..." Andy took a deep breath. "...I should not have said it out loud and you certainly shouldn't have heard it."

Miranda smirked. "Mm, I'm not sorry at all." She deadpanned. "It is quite the compliment."

Andy couldn't help but smile and turned her head to catch the editor's eye. "Anytime you wish to sit on my lap you only have to ask."

Miranda snorted and raised her eyebrow. "I will endeavour to remember that. Now, will you tell me why you hate the dark?"

Andy shifted uncomfortably as she tried to find an excuse. Sighing she settled on speaking the truth. "I have a theory why we sleep at night. Asleep, your mind is not conscious of the dark. When I wake up in the night, too many thoughts flood my mind, things I can handle during the day become ominous, I ask myself what the darkness is hiding. The dark leaves me vulnerable and exposed, unable to spot any threats that may lurk nearby. During the sunlight hours, I get confirmation that everything will be fine, it's like the sunlight gives me confidence." Andy sighed. "There is a specific name for my fear, Achluophobia."

"Do you know what caused it?" Miranda asked curiously.

"When I was a child, I got locked, accidentally, in a basement at an abandoned farm. I was there overnight before being found." Andy admitted. "Living alone doesn't help. I can't even walk around my apartment in the dark, even if I need the bathroom. It's pathetic."

"No, Andréa. It is not pathetic. You react in a way that is to be expected after such a traumatic experience from childhood." Miranda spoke softly. "How does it make you feel?"

"I get nauseous, I have palpitations and my blood pressure goes through the roof. It causes severe anxiety, confusion, the inability to articulate clearly and loss of focus. I fight against all that and my symptoms manifest in me getting irritable."

"That explains the cussing," Miranda stated softly. "You don't seem overly anxious now, but if your fear is so extreme why did you race up here in the dark?"

"I heard the crash and then it went silent. Fear for you, that you had been hurt, far outweighed my fear of the dark," Andy mumbled.

"You were scared for me and not of me?" Miranda was amazed by the young woman.

Andy shrugged. "Sure, you can still be a little terrifying but, well, I wouldn't leave you hurt and I wouldn't leave anyone alone in the dark." Andy stuttered.

"Oh," Miranda said breathlessly. "Would you like to know what I fear?" She asked.

"I don't expect quid pro quo, Miranda. I didn't tell you because I expected you to tell me something personal in return, I told you because I trust you. I know you wouldn't be likely to point out the obvious, how irrational my fear is."

Andy shuffled and winced as Miranda caught her hand. She let go quickly. "What on Earth happened to your hand? It's hot to the touch."

"I dropped your coffee when I heard the crash, the lid came off and it splashed my hand." Andy shrugged.

Miranda turned to look at Andy, with concern in her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not important, getting you from under that rack was," Andy mumbled. "It's just a scald; it feels like it's sunburnt. Plus you're still kinda sat on me and your hand seems to have taken up residence in my hair."

Miranda untangled her fingers from the back of Andy's hair and slid off her knee with a smirk. "Take my cell, go to the kitchen, take care of your hand and bring back the candles."

Andy moved gracefully from the wide sofa and smiled at the editor. She wasn't used to the woman speaking to her with such gentleness but she found it was welcome. She had known for a while, since Paris really, that what she was feeling for her boss was more than a little crush or the usual hero worship and for a moment she let hope flare within her at Miranda's actions. She squashed the emotion down and frowned at the impossibility of her hope. Stepping towards Miranda's desk, she clutched her cell and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave this?"

"No, no. I shall be fine." Miranda smiled up at the brunette, her eyes softening as she looked at Andy.

Andy spun on the balls of her feet and made her way to the kitchen. Placing the phone screen down on the counter she looked at her hand and groaned. It was red and raised. Switching the tap to cold, she let it run before holding her hand under the faucet, hissing as the icy water did its job taking the sting out of the burn. She looked down and was happy there was no blistering. She let her hand stay under the water until her hand had numbed and dried her hand carefully.

Stepping back from the sink she opened drawers and cupboards to find the candles and lighter. Finding the bag of tea lights hidden behind a new jar of honey she smirked. The honey was not something she had brought into the office, and since Emily had moved to the Art Department and Miranda could not get a second assistant to stay, it must have been the editor who had sneaked the item into the kitchen.

Andy decided to boil water on the gas jet for tea and prepared a hot drink for herself and the older woman. She set out a tray and placed two mugs of tea onto it, placing a teaspoon of honey in both she stirred. Grabbing the tea lights and lighter and Miranda's cell, she placed them on the tray and stepped cautiously out of the kitchen. Walking into Miranda's inner sanctum Andy saw the editor lay on the sofa with her eyes closed and feet propped under a pillow. She allowed her ravenous eyes to take in the older woman. She looked peaceful, vulnerable in a way.

"I can feel you staring, Andréa," Miranda whispered with a smirk.

"Well, um, I wouldn't want to disturb you if you were asleep." Andy looked down as she stuttered her excuse. Looking up she met the curious gaze of the editor.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or light those candles?" Miranda let herself smile at the brunette's flustered countenance as she swung her legs around and sat upright.

"Oh, of course. I brewed tea since I dropped your coffee." Andy explained as she stepped closer and put the tray down on the coffee table. She handed Miranda her cup and blushed as their fingers brushed. Looking away from the editor, she knelt in front of the table and arranged the candles. As Andy started to light them carefully, she was grateful to bring further light into the office. She had found even with the flashlight on the cell, her anxiety and fear were intense.

"Let me examine your hand," Miranda demanded once Andy had lit the candles. She placed her tea on the coffee table and held her hand out palm up to show her wishes.

Andy switched the flashlight off Miranda's cell and took the opportunity to breathe deeply to relax. She placed her hand palm down into Miranda's lightly. She closed her eyes and her breath caught as gentle fingers stroke at the sensitive skin. She opened her eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm glad it did not blister," Miranda whispered as she let go of the hand and picked up her cup of tea. Sipping the hot liquid, she closed her eyes and let out a moan. "You found my honey, I see." She husked.

Andy couldn't answer, she felt like her brain had short-circuited at that tiny moan of pleasure. Her eyes closed again involuntarily, and she clenched her thighs together as she struggled to regain control. Why did the woman have to be so sexy? Andy internally cursed the older woman for being so captivating.

"Andréa?" Miranda's tone was concerned. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Andy's eyes closed even tighter. She did not trust herself to open them just yet. She did not want Miranda to be disgusted by what she found in them, the feelings that would be obvious to the eagle-eyed editor. She moved to her feet awkwardly and turned away from the older woman.

Andy heard Miranda get to her feet and groan. Pivoting quickly her eyes opened, and she saw Miranda leaning her weight on the one leg heavily. She caught Miranda's eyes but forced herself to tear her gaze away and looked down at her feet.

"Can't you even look at me?" Miranda shuffled forward ensuring she didn't weight bear on her injured foot. Stepping into the brunette's personal space, she cupped her face and tilted her face to attempt to catch Andy's eyes. "Andréa, please..." She trailed off and bit her lip at the widening of Andy's eyes, the astonishment openly expressed. The young woman seemed taken aback. Thinking about her words she realised that she had no doubt stunned the woman into silence with her plea. She rolled her eyes. "Please, look at me, tell me what I have done?"

"Nothing..." Andy gulped as Miranda's thumb stroked her cheek. "I'm just...I'm immensely overwhelmed right now, Miranda," Andy whispered hoarsely as her eyes closed against the piercingly observant blue eyes.

Miranda released Andy's face, causing the brunette to whimper at the loss. Miranda stepped back, her mind whirling, pondering on her assistant's behaviour since returning to her office from the kitchen. "Do you know what I have concluded? That my touches affect you somehow. Now, what I cannot discern is if they offend you or not." Watching Andy's face, she saw her jaw clench as if to stop the words from pouring out and suddenly it became clear. Miranda swallowed and took a deep breath, she hoped she wasn't about to make a huge mistake. "But then there is the way you have reacted to my words or my tone of voice too. Like it causes physical discomfort." She spoke softly and watched as Andy nodded once. "So, will you tell me?"

Andy knew she couldn't ignore the older woman's query but was loath to spill her heart. "Not offended...not uncomfortable...other things, you make me feel..." Andy forced the words out before trailing off and taking a deep breath. "...infuriated, crazy and...and...my brain just kind of short circuits, and I can't find the words to describe this...it's like I experience a thousand emotions at once...and my entire being reacts to your presence, your voice and now your touch...and it hurts..." Silent tears flowed from the expressive hazel eyes.

"It hurts?" Miranda asked apprehensively. "How?

"Sometimes it's like I've been punched in the chest. My heart aches." Andy admitted quietly.

"Can I be honest?" Miranda stepped closer and raised her hands to brush Andy's tears away. "You often have the same effect on me."

Andy opened her eyes, stunned by the words, and found Miranda smiling tenderly up at her, an actual genuine smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Now, Andrea, will you assist me back to the sofa?" Miranda asked.

"Of course, Miranda," Andy said. She wrapped her arm around the older woman's waist. "Put your weight on me. I will catch you if you fall." Andy stated.

Miranda was amazed by the young woman's words. Looking into the large doe eyes that still glistened from the previous tears, she couldn't help but believe them as she allowed the brunette to help her back to the sofa.

As Miranda sat Andy knelt at her feet and handed her the tea. Looking down she saw Miranda's Prada heels on her feet and eased them off. She placed Miranda's feet in her lap and studied them. The left ankle was swelling. Pulling the coffee table closer she cleared a path and set the feet upon it.

"I'll be right back," Andy told her gently.

"Promise?" Miranda asked.

"On my life, Miranda," Andy whispered. "I'll just get that ice pack for your ankle." She stood and looked at the older woman before picking up her cell and switching on the flashlight before moving out to the darkened outer office and kitchen.

She moved quickly, grabbing an ice pack from the first aid kit she moved out of the kitchen and back towards Miranda.

She put Miranda's cell down and shook the ice pack before squeezing it and shaking it again. She set the ice pack around Miranda's ankle gently and caught the sigh coming from the older woman. "Do you want me to bind it for you?"

Miranda opened her eyes and gazed at the young woman. "Sit and drink your tea. I will decide how it is after it has been iced sufficiently before you run off again to find bandages." She sighed and turned slightly to face Andy as she sat beside her and reached for her mug. "How are you now?" She asked curiously.

"Fi...fine." Andy stuttered nervously.

Miranda rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Do I make you nervous, Andréa?" She asked.

Andy sipped her tea. "Nh...no...well, maybe a little." she caught Miranda's eye. "What did you mean before when you said I have the same effect on you? How do I make you feel?" Andy clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. Please forget I asked. I know you don't explain yourself."

"Maybe I want to explain, Andréa. Maybe I believe the darkness somehow makes it easier to say, if I make an ass of myself, if I have somehow misconstrued what you said before, you will not see my embarrassment as readily as if the room was basking in its usual brightness." Miranda whispered.

"Never be embarrassed with me, Miranda," Andy assured her. "There would be no judgement. I can readily promise you that." She placed a gentle hand on Miranda's knee and squeezed it reassuringly.

Miranda closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts. "Before Paris, I thought I would be fine if you moved on, I believed you were another assistant in what is sure to be a long line of them. And then Paris happened, and on that last day, for that split second, you made to walk away. I pretended I hadn't noticed you falter, and we continued on, harmoniously, for want of a better word." Miranda took a sip of tea. "Yet I have noticed you seem more strained in my presence. You smile, but it is not as bright. It doesn't always reach your beautiful eyes, and I will admit it has concerned me. I thought perhaps I had been pushing you too hard, you have been doing the work of two people since Emily moved on, and in many ways, you have done so effortlessly. I have not missed having a second assistant, and Emily's choices were less than incompetent, so when it was suggested you manage the workload I agreed..." Miranda trailed off and swallowed.

"The workload is not too much, Miranda. I have had personal issues to contend with since Paris, Runway has been what has kept me going all these months." Andy looked down sadly. "I don't know what would have happened if I had actually walked away."

"Your work has been noticed Andréa, and not only within Runway or Elias Clark. You go above and beyond. You have shown the ability to arrange things so I can get my work done, to magically ensure I have more time with my Bobbsey's, my days run much more efficiently. The office is calm and peaceful. It is appreciated." Miranda leaned towards the young woman. "You are appreciated, Andréa."

"I know what I do is appreciated; the twins are happy too." Andy couldn't help but grin. "They made sure to tell me so."

"Mm, they like you. That was initially a surprise; they have little tolerance usually for any of my assistants, however having experienced the person you are I can see why...you are enchanting, Andréa." Miranda faltered before continuing on. "You have bewitched me, mind, body and soul." Miranda glanced at the brunette and saw the confusion filtering in her expressive eyes. Looking down she concentrated on where her hands clutched her mug of tea, waiting for the young woman to respond.

Miranda sensed the young woman turning and as she inched closer, she looked up. Meeting her eyes, she saw the happiness blazing from them and let herself hope. "Do you know what I adore the most about you, right now?" Andy whispered. "It's a new thing..." She smiled widely as Miranda shook her head silently. "The fact that you thought you could ever make an ass of yourself." Andy lifted her hand and brushed her thumb gently up Miranda's cheek. "You are brave and extraordinarily strong, Miranda. In work, you are confident, creative, innovative and determined, but the Miranda I see beyond that is also passionate, sensitive and exceptionally loving, I see it in the way you are with those beautiful girls of yours. I see your beauty and it hurt because I could not allow myself to contemplate anything more than the professional relationship we have. I did not dare hope for more."

"And now?" Miranda whispered. Andy took the mug from Miranda. Placing it back on the table she sat sidewards facing the older woman, just gazing at her happily. "Please answer," Miranda asked.

Leaning forward Andy tentatively brushed her lips against Miranda's cheek. Pulling away slightly, she offered the older woman one of her megawatt smiles. "And now...well, now I feel euphoric." Andy continued to beam as Miranda processed her words.

"So I wasn't mistaken?" Miranda clarified. Andy shook her head. "And you really like me?" She asked in disbelief.

Andy snorted. "I don't just like you, Miranda. I lo...Well, it's more than that." Andy stopped herself from expressing her actual feelings, believing the extremity of them would scare the older woman, she told herself it was way too soon for those declarations.

Miranda giggled and allowed herself became caught up in those expressive dark eyes. Moving her feet from where they were propped on the table she moved closer to the brunette and searched her eyes. She saw the intensity of the young woman's emotions. The desire, happiness and the care. She lunged and caught Andy's mouth in a searing kiss that set alight the desire she had been repressing.

Andy moaned involuntarily into the kiss, pulling Miranda onto her lap to deepen the contact as their lips moved hungrily against each other.

Miranda was once again stunned by Andy's strength and her gentleness. As she pressed closer to the brunette, she tangled her hands back into her hair and moaned at its silkiness. She swept her tongue across Andy's full bottom lip and they both moaned as their tongues touched for the first time.

Minutes passed before Miranda broke their embrace to take a deep jagged breath. "Oh God." She husked. "You will kiss the life out of me."

Looking down at the brunette from her position straddling her lap she saw the gentle smile and her heart swelled with love. She knew Andy's lips were the ones she wanted to kiss for the rest of her life. She would do her utmost to make sure the woman never left her again. As she leaned to rest her forehead against Andy's, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and experienced an immeasurable amount of contentment. It was like time was standing still and all that existed was her and the beautiful woman holding her close. She sighed happily as Andy trailed delicate kisses against her lips. As she deepened their contact, the lights flickered, and the room was cast in a glorious light.

Breaking away from each other, they smiled. The night would lead them into a new day but they both knew they could withstand any darkness as long as they were together.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
